<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The narrative essay for the yellow wallpaper by Hastur_The_Yellow_King_And_Duke_Of_Hell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306286">The narrative essay for the yellow wallpaper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hastur_The_Yellow_King_And_Duke_Of_Hell/pseuds/Hastur_The_Yellow_King_And_Duke_Of_Hell'>Hastur_The_Yellow_King_And_Duke_Of_Hell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Yellow Wallpaper - Charlotte Perkins Gilman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I don't know, Other, i hate it but got good grade, old story, this is for english!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:06:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hastur_The_Yellow_King_And_Duke_Of_Hell/pseuds/Hastur_The_Yellow_King_And_Duke_Of_Hell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for English and we had to write a narrative essay. I decided to do the husband before the events of the story. I hate it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The narrative essay for the yellow wallpaper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My wife has been faking a silly sickness for far too long, and I'm SICK of it. She claims that she does not feel well, but each time I look her over, I never see anything wrong with her physically. She really thinks she can trick me into believing she is sick. How pathetic.<br/>It has been going on for a few months now. She has complained about it every chance I come home, wanting me to help her. I kept on telling her at first “I can’t help you, Jane”, hoping that she would drop it. After a while, I would give her a cold stare and tell her to stop talking about it. She didn’t stop. She told everyone who would listen to her ridiculous story of “sickness”. There were only two people she told who are just like me: her brother, who is a physician as well, and Jennie, my sister. They are both coming over today while Jane is gone for the day.<br/>Before the parlor clock strikes noon, I heard a soft knocking at my front door. I sent Mary, our housemaid, to let in our guests then prepare tea for them. Once that blasted woman opened the door, I welcomed them kindly but urgently. We knew that we had to do this. Not for my wife, but for our image as society's most important people.<br/>“Brother. Sister. “ I greeted them coldly, colder towards Jennie than to my brother in law. I respected him. We walked into the large living room, all of us sitting around a table that now held tea and a small sponge cake. As Mary gave us our food and drinks, I sat up with pride and stared at my guests. “As you may know, Jane claims that there is something wrong with her, though I have found nothing”. I said calmly as I sipped my tea. It was bitter.<br/>“Well, I didn’t find anything either,” said Jane’s brother as he sipped his tea as well, grimacing from either thoughts or the tea “but she will never listen when I tell her that there isn’t and probably will never be anything wrong with her that I can see for the time being. She has just simply lost her fragile psyche it seems.”<br/>“Yes,” answered my dear sister in law” she is slipping with all of this nonsense. I would recommend sending her to a hospital-”<br/>“HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST THAT!?” I yelled, standing up “DON’T YOU REALIZE WHAT PEOPLE WILL THINK WHEN THEY HERE ABOUT THAT!?” I calmed down after a few seconds of silence had passed. I sat down while calmly saying “I don’t think she should go to a hospital. They would abuse her day and night.”<br/>“Well, we don't have a lot of options, brother. If we can’t send her away, then what can we do?” she asked, looking from my wife’s brother and me.<br/>“Well,” I answered, having thought about what I was gonna say for a long time, “we could use my old childhood bedroom.” it was a ghastly yellow, probably the ugliest shade of yellow I have seen in my 30 years of life.<br/>“Are you sure?” my sister asked.<br/>“I'm sure” I replied coolly “now, let’s go. We need to dust and sweep it before Jane comes home from her stroll. “ I started climbing the stairs.'' She has to be comfortable.”<br/>That was yesterday, the last time I saw my wife’s brother for a long time. We had just put my wife in there last night. I didn’t sleep much last night with her complaining but she seems to have calmed down. I just pray it fixes this lie of hers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>